particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Istalian Navy
The Istalian Navy (Istalian: Marina Militare della Repubblica Istaliana) is the naval arm of the Armed Forces of the Istalian Republic. The Istalian Navy is considered currently the most important and prestigious branch of the Istalian Armed Forces due to the importance of sea for the history of the Istalian nation, which is formed by a peninsula and by an island (also the Motto of the Navy is a reference of this charateristic of Istalia), and which in the XXXXII century became the foundamental force of Istalia for the projection of its force all over the world. The current Istalian Navy has around 175 ships and some 142,000 service personnel and maintains a permanent base abroad, in Baltusia, the Costa de Oro Istalian base. The current Chief of the Staff of the Navy is the Ammiraglio di Squadra Aurelio Cristoforetti which is responsible to the Minister of the Defense. He is assisted by the Deputy Chief of the Staff of the Navy, currently the Ammiraglio di Squadra Ilenia Tolfa. The best special forces of the Istalian Armed Forces are the "Brigata Marina Ingrisiani" which is part of the Istalian Navy. Istalian Navy ships are identified by a alphanumeric code consisting of a number preceded by a group of letter (two or three), the first of which is always N, which stand for Nave, ship in istalian, but colloquially each unit is called in this form Nave + Name of the ship (in istalian the units of the Navy are preceded by the masculine article while the civil units by the feminine one); for example the code NC 529 identified the destroyer Crepuscolo (C stand for Cacciatorpediniere, the istalian noun for Destroyer), officially known as NC 529 Crepuscolo, which is colloquially called Nave Crepuscolo or simply il Crepuscolo (il is the singular masculine definite article). Civilian boat used but not owned by the Navy and scientific vessels are identified by four number: 1000 series for the not owned vessels and 1100 series for the scientific ones. List of the active ships into the Istalian Navy Warships Auxiliary ships Coat of arms, ensign and motto Coat of Arms The Istalian Navy adopted in the 4161 the new coat of arms based on the same scheme adopted by all the Armed Forces: a modern selucian shield divided into sections by a rhombus with in the middle there is the symbol of the armed force while shield and sections are golden bordered. The triangular sections in the upper quarters, like in all the other armed forces, present the tipically istalian colours (green at left and red at right). Each Force then have its own features and the Navy present the rhombus colored in deep blue with in the middle a tipically sea anchor while the lower section is coulored of Azur; finally, above the shield there is a naval crown. Naval Ensign The Naval Ensign of the Istalian Navy is an Istalian flag which, instead of the official coat of arms of the Istalian Republic, in the middle it presents the coat of arms of the Istalian Navy. Also this Ensign was adopted in 4161 together with the coat of arms. Motto The motto of the Istalian Navy Il mare non dividerà la Patria (in luthorian The sea will not divide the Fatherland), comes from a famous phrase pronounced by Arturo Gabriele I, King of Istalia (the Kingdom of Istalia covered only the island of Alaria), when, during one of the continues war against the Quanzarian Emirate, he answered to those who proposed him to use the Strait of Ingris to defend the kingdom from the Quanzarian assaults, a real renunciation of sovereignty over the rest of the peninsula. So the king replied with the celebraat sentence saying that the kingdom would not use the sea to left the rest of the Country to his fate. Having greatly impressed the high Navy hierarchies, the motto was adopted by the royal navy of the kingdom and then has been taken up by the new Navy of the reconstituted unified nation of Istalia in 2262. Category:Armed Forces of Istalia Category:Istalia